Amarante
by I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010
Summary: She may have appeared cold, but before him that shell melted away and she was just another woman in love with her savior. Kaien x OC


_Alright then…so my buddy" 4everoptimistic" and I got into a conversation the other day…and we agreed that there are definitely not enough love stories for the headmaster of Cross Academy. With that thought in mind…I agreed to make a one-shot for her about Kaien and an OC…which so u know…is taking place before he created the Academy…back when he was still a vampire hunter. Reviews are always welcome…especially since this is my first Vampire Knight fan-fiction…hope u like it_ ^_^

_A/N: Vampire Knight is not my property, it is Matsuri Hino's and I claim no ownership…I only own Amarante_

'God Damn it! What the hell is taking him so long? At this rate that Level E running amok will just freeze to death…along with myself,' Amarante mentally scowled as she impatiently waited for her fellow Vampire Hunter to appear at the front door of his current residence.

Amarante was never a woman who cared much for winter weather and in particular the temperature that was brought out during the season. She absolutely despised the cold…it reminded her all too well of them… the accursed bloodsuckers. Not only was there that issue, but the winter also made her appearance even more ghostly, as if that were even possible. Amarante was never one of those lucky girls, whose skin pigmentation took kindly to the rays of sunshine and absorbed it into a healthy tan color. She remained porcelain pale throughout her entire life, and the surrounding snow across the land was of no assistance in making her appear to have some sort of blood running through her body. It simply mocked her, practically allowing her to synchronize her image with it perfectly, had it not been for her demonically black, almost navy colored hair. Yes, again, another ironic thing about her was that although her skin held no hint of blush in it, besides the pasty color it was, her hair was vibrant and lively. In the light of day, with the sun reflecting upon it, tints of blue were distinguishable amongst the many long black hairs, and at night, beneath the twinkling of the many stars above her, it almost glowed. In fact, it did so quite eerily to be perfectly honest.

Amarante was no longer able to ponder this though, as her fellow "partner" appeared in the doorway. Shivering a little, she straightened up her body, which had subconsciously crouched forward a bit; her arms now unwound themselves from around her exposed mid-section, as they'd been trying to keep it warm. Using a glare that could rival the Devil's himself, Amarante pierced Kuroso Kaien in the eyes, with her own emerald green ones, and growled,

"Well it's about damn time Kuroso-baka. I appreciate you letting me freeze my ass off out here! Very gentleman-like…as usual."

Kaien observed the angry woman before him, not failing to notice her vulnerable stance before as she shook from the chill of the air around them. Putting on an innocent façade, he smiled brightly at her, his hair tied back into a ponytail revealing his chiseled facial structure perfectly, despite the overcast of clouds above them.

"It's lovely to see you again too Amarante-chan! Have you missed me? And by the way, if you're so cold my dear, why not wear something that keeps your body covered. Ne?" he said to her in a nauseatingly sweet manner.

'How the hell did this man ever get involved with the Hunter's Association? He's far too flamboyant!' she thought in a chastising way, resisting the urge to strangle him for making her wait so long.

Again though, Amarante did not get the chance to continue her mental track, as Kuroso suddenly ran a finger along her right hip, staring intently at her as he did so.

Had she been able to blush, she most definitely would have then, as she pulled her gun from her long leather jacket and pointed it at his forehead.

"What are you doing PERVERT?" she yelled, both embarrassed and annoyed, slapping his smooth hand away from her stomach whilst she turned slightly to the side so he couldn't touch her again.

He looked into her eyes once more, noting that they now took on a relatively guarded appearance. He pushed that contemplation aside though, as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said to her,

"I was simply looking at the scar on your hip. I don't recall it being there the last time we worked together. Care to explain?"

Amarante had a frown stitched onto her face, as she looked the opposite way from Kuroso, and placed her gun safely back in the space reserved for it in her long coat. She kept her gaze fixated on some leafless trees nearby and scoffing slightly, she retorted in her defense,

"The last mission wasn't so easy. It turns out there was more than the recorded two Level E's my partner and I were meant to execute. It was more like four…so an injury is understandable. Now if you've finished wasting our time…"

She paused a moment, turning her head a fraction to see him from her peripheral vision, her hair gently swaying with another cold breeze that nearly made her quiver, and Kaien inhaled a lovely scent of peppermint mixed with vanilla.

"…then let us be on our way. I don't enjoy dilly-dallying whilst we could be finishing our jobs and getting some rest. You may behave like a complete buffoon on a regular basis, but I however do not. Move it Kaien!"

He stared at her a moment, still partially intoxicated by her aroma, but also was reflecting on the fact her eyes seemed slightly colder, almost empty, as she spoke. Perhaps it was due to respect, or maybe that stare of hers, but nonetheless he did not retort her insult of his personality and general nature. She could simply have been tired…it wasn't uncommon for people in their profession to be as such. However, he wondered if it was weariness of her occupation which caused her to look so exhausted; or if she was tired of being assigned missions alongside him. I mean, granted, he was surely not the easiest man to understand or accept, but did she honestly dislike him for some reason? Shaking his head to free himself of his internal reverie, he nodded, a serious expression replacing the formerly carefree, fun-loving one, and followed almost silently behind her as they walked.

They continued on just like that for a long amount of time, no words passing between them or the brisk mid-winter airs. With each small, seemingly unnoticeable breeze, Amarante struggled not to shiver, instead trying vainly to convince herself that she was someplace warm and sunny, not cold and cloudy. Kaien bit his tongue, not willing to piss her off anymore by making a remark, but nonetheless, quietly sighed behind the ever stubborn woman.

'I don't think I'll ever fully understand the way your mind works Amarante. Honestly…it is winter now…so why do you still insist on always wearing those clothes when you hunt? Did you never hear of winter apparel?' he considered, as he slipped off the jacket he wore over his already heavy layers of clothing, and went to place it on her shoulders.

She stopped at hearing him shuffling, inconspicuously as he probably thought he'd been, and turned eyeing him amused.

"Kuroso…keep the coat. I would never wear half of the things that you choose to adorn. I'm alright…just keep your eyes and ears open for me. The Level E's were reported to have been lurking somewhere in these woods. Apparently, they still have a decent portion of their intelligence left, hiding in here and waiting for unsuspecting victims. Not bad for crazy leeches," she explained to him, a half-smile gracing her lovely features.

Kuroso looked at her a moment, now seeing again that light in her eyes which almost always shined. He always found her most beautiful when her eyes expressed her excitement or anticipation of something. It was a much more welcome look as opposed to her earlier emotionless stare.

Returning the smile, he spoke to her, some of his hair hanging carelessly over his eyes which bore into her own,

"Of course Amarante…you watch my back and I'll yours. Get ready though, I can sense something approaching."

Amarante nodded in response having also felt an entity approach, her smile growing slightly larger as she turned her stance forward, happy not only for the opportunity to fight, but consequently with herself in placing a sincere smile on Kaien's face.

'How is it, that when you toss me one of those genuine smiles, I can't help but feel ecstatic to be by your side Kaien? I swear, sometimes you just never cease to irritate me, but then you use that honest face of yours to win me over again. How very unfair,' she thought, her smirk like smile vanishing slowly, as she waited quietly, listening for signs of movement amongst the trees and other foliage surrounding the two of them.

Her head snapped to the left, as Kaien turned his own head and held out a dagger he'd kept hidden beneath his apparel, the point of it narrowly missing the skin over the vampire's heart.

"Well, this will be a quick assignment it appears!" Kaien exclaimed calmly, as the vampire hissed in a threatening manner, backing away very slowly, probably because he was experiencing a mixture of shock and increasing wrath.

At seeing the weapon so dangerously close to taking his life, the vampire jumped backwards suddenly, a maniacal laughter emitting from deep within its throat. Amarante and Kaien silently observed their target, knowing enough after being hunters for so many years, that it is irresponsible and incredibly stupid to underestimate an enemy. When it spoke, the voice that erupted from its body was not filled with fear or terror, but instead held a superior, basically mocking tone to it.

"Oh my, this is the first time my prey has ever tried to fight back. What a pleasant surprise indeed. However, I yearn for more blood, and require my food from at least one of you, so I'll be kind this time. You can decide, who will be the appetizer, and who the main course?" the beast in human form grinned as it made this preposterous declaration.

Amarante pulled her gun out once again that day, and held it in her gloved left hand, pointing it in the vampire's direction.

"How unfortunate it has come to this sir. I am sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but in a few moments, you will no longer be a part of this world," she informed it in a collected manner, the creature unflinching, and Kaien closely observing the shrubbery nearby, an instinct telling him this vampire was more cunning than he let himself appear to be.

Again, a chuckle escaped from the beast that stood crouched forward slightly, and his eyes grew an ever darker hue of ruby red.

"Such a pretty little girl you are…I might even say more so than the last few of my victims. Attractive, innocent women are always the best to taste. Their blood is just so, so very sweet. I can practically taste you now my dear," he explained without a hint of remorse or insecurity in his voice. Only a tone of complete longing lingered in the baritones of his vocals.

Kaien, although careful not to let the emotion show, was angered by this comment. No one, vampire or human, would harm Amarante so long as he was near her. Granted, this philosophy applied to all those whom he was appointed to work alongside with, but Amarante was a more unique case. No…she would most definitely not sacrifice her blood with him watching out for her safety. That much he was sure.

Apparently, Amarante had no plans on allowing this Level E to partake in the act of feeding on her either, not that Kaien expected her to permit it anyway.

Her entrancing eyes twinkled with delight, somehow in perfect harmony with the bell-like laugh that trickled from between her rosy, full lips.

"You mean every word you speak, don't you? How sadly entertaining that is. I'm sorry to inform you however, that if you wish to drink the blood of an innocent woman, then mine will be nothing short of a complete disappointment," she began to tell him, her eyes quickly scanning the area around herself and Kaien, as her hair blew gently with the sudden breeze of crisp air.

"You see…I have never been an innocent lady, vermin. All my life, I've been taught one specific concept of this world. Kill…or be killed. And obviously, I am still standing here, so I'm sure that you still have an adequate enough comprehension of the world around you to put the pieces together…ne?" she concluded her small rant, goose bumps forming over her pale stomach that was reluctantly forced to brave against the brisk wind hitting all outside at the time.

The vampire stood there, looking oddly 'off' with his red eyes against the white backdrop of clouds, snow, and withering trees. Her words seemed to have taken an effect on him though, as he tried to make a dash into the trees.

Not even considering the fact it could have been a trap, Amarante cursed under her breath yelling to Kaien,

"I'll get him, you stay here!"

Kaien watched with widened eyes as she dashed off, and he tried shouting to her,

"Amarante WAIT! It could be a trap!" adding in a whisper, "Damn."

Her feet made the leaves which lay beneath the snow crunch as she ran over them, her gun held before her, ready to fire when she caught up to the vampire. Kaien however, unlike Amarante who was too distracted by her rage, saw in the corner of his vision, the former human hiding in the top of a partially leafed tree, as it made a lunge to slash at her body.

She was unaware of what was happening, when suddenly two hands pushed her to the ground, in coordination with a familiar voice screaming for her to look out. A sound of tearing flesh was heard soon afterwards.

'Oh god…please don't let it be what I think it is,' she thought frantically, as she reluctantly turned her head, only to see Kaien holding a hand over his stomach, which seeped with crimson liquid.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over as her heart pounded in her ears, and she looked up at Kaien from her spot on the ground.

"Ka…Kaien! What are you…I told you to…WHY did you follow me you fool? Now you're hurt!!!" she gasped out, seeing the Level E grinning behind Kaien as he licked a blood-stained hand, its evil image burning with an aura of triumph.

Kaien smiled down at Amarante, trying to reassure his clearly upset friend in a soothing voice,

"I'll be alright. I tried to warn you…it was a trap…but like always, you ignored me…" he fell to one knee, wincing in pain as he added in a small laugh "_my _stubborn girl."

Amarante, though slightly confused in a haze of disbelief and confusion, stood immediately, and held Kaien against her stomach as he kneeled, one arm wrapped protectively around his head, and the other on the gun she had pointed at the bloodthirsty Level E.

With difficultly held back tears in her pained green eyes, Amarante glared at the monster who'd hurt her partner…her friend…her love, and hissed

"I hope you burn in hell!" Before she pulled the silver trigger on her gun, and watched as the leeches' body vanished into a pile of ashes and dust.

"You better not die on me…Kuroso-baka!" was the last bit of understandable speech Kaien could hear, as his hand fell limp from his previously covered wound, and darkness corrupted his former sense of light.

*_A few hours later*_

Kaien felt completely at peace then, unaware of where he was or what was occurring around him. He did not know if he was dead or alive, and it didn't matter really. He was actually in a very comfortable trance, a feeling of warmth around him which seemed to be trying to lull him into that darkness again.

Despite the fact his eyes were closed, he knew he was now awake, as he heard the sound of light breathing, and gentle, indistinguishable words being whispered into his ear.

He didn't want to leave that comfort zone he felt he was in right there, but something inside of him encouraged his eyes to open. He couldn't remember at that particular moment, but he knew, somehow he knew, something better was waiting for him when he re-entered consciousness.

Pulling away slightly, at feeling the man she was tending to fidget, Amarante's breath hitched, when Kaien's soft, reassuring eyes opened gradually, and filled with luminosity.

Recognition hit him hard, as Kaien jolted up from his laying position, and searched for Amarante.

"Amarante!" he coughed out, as she grabbed him lightly by the cheeks, and turned his face to gaze upon her own.

"Kaien…oh Kaien…I'm so glad you're alright! Thank god you woke up, I was so worried," she exclaimed in quiet excitement, as she helped him sit upright so he could be comfortable, despite the many bandages around his abdomen, and pain he was not yet experiencing but bound to soon.

Small tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, as she smiled at him, and he held onto the hands which gripped lightly upon his own face.

"Amarante, I'm…I'm alive. But how?" he asked her, in a state of awe and surprise at waking again to another day. Truly, after taking such a hit, he did not expect to be a member of this world anymore.

With a sad smile, she hugged Kaien protectively close to her, his soft hair resting just beneath her chin which she ran her fingers through carefully and replied shyly,

"A foolish man went and saved my life earlier today from a vampire. When I saw him like that, so weak and vulnerable," she paused a moment as her dry throat cracked, then used all her will power to stop her flow of tears. "I thought my heart may stop permanently. But somehow, I managed to carry the moron back to his home…and after cleaning and covering his wounds, I sat by his side. Not once tearing my eyes away from his sleeping form. I couldn't…I just couldn't bear to have him die. The one man I ever really cared about."

Kuroso, still held close to her soft and warm body, listened to her words, as she timidly made the effort to admit how she felt about him. Her confession was cut short though, as he abruptly pulled away from her, and briefly looking into her beautifully, unsuspecting enigmatic eyes, pulled her down into a long awaited kiss.

The force he put into placing her lips against his own, both shocked and delighted her, since she now knew he understood what she had attempted to say in such miniscule words. All the feelings he had for her were placed into that heated kiss; the one he had dreamt of for so many years. Sadly, it couldn't last as long as he had honestly desired, because the pain of his injuries began to overpower him.

Adding in one final, chaste kiss to her lips, Kaien smiled at the woman, who bashfully lowered her gaze and held his hands.

"Thank you…Amarante, for having my back," he said to her in a kind, loving tone.

She grinned embarrassed, and helped him to lie back down against the bed she had him resting on. Not bothering to ask for his affirmative, she crawled under the covers next to the sweet man, and cuddled carefully into his warm chest.

"I will always have your back…Kaien," she commented almost silently to him, weariness beginning to take control of his consciousness once more.

He did not know if he imagined it, but he hoped he hadn't, when the phrase 'Aishiteru,' entered his final thought process, as the two hunters drifted into a peaceful period of happy rest.

_Alright…4everoptimisic I hope this meets your expectations…a little bit lovey for your liking probably, but I worked really hard on it. Reviews always welcome and thanks for reading._


End file.
